1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an energy efficient dwelling constructed from pre-formed concrete component parts, and more particularly, to such a structure containing integrated air passageways also formed therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until recently the housing industry was mired in traditional materials and methods of construction. Virtually the only change from the early agrarian days being the provision of finished lumber or bricks instead of logs or clay. It has only been recently, in response to the exploding costs of housing, that the use of pre-fabricated, structural components has attained popularity. For example, by using pre-cast concrete sections, a large building may rapidly be constructed.
Until recently there was also not much innovation regarding energy utilization in the home building art. However, with the end of cheap energy, there has been a great deal of activity in the area of heating and cooling. This increased interest logically follows the rising energy costs as heating and cooling usually comprises the greatest home energy expenditure.
Increasing the amount of heat energy transferred over a period of time may be effected by increasing the temperature differential and/or increasing the area over which the heat energy exchange takes place. Forced air heaters and coolers make use of an increased temperature differential but there is a comfort limit to the amount of air that can be advected through living spaces. Steam radiators make use of increased surface area but there are both aesthetic and cost limitations as to the optimal size of such metal radiators.
The modern house must meet the demands of a moderate price and also conserve energy. The largest energy use in a house is generally expended in the maintenance of a comfortable environment. The modern house thus must be well insulated and able to make use of efficient heat transfer devices, yet it must be constructed as inexpensively as possible. Traditional methods and materials are becoming too costly to meet these demands.